rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Endrin
Endrin is a very proud bard, prone to fits of being a diva. He will enter into combat if he must, but prefers to stay out of the thick of things, using his spells and bardic powers to assist his companions. In the past he has faced a very difficult situation with the daughter of the King of the Pass. Although both her parents are fully human, she was a half-elf. She became infatuated with Endrin and managed to enter into his chambers in the middle of the night with her ladies-in-waiting. Knowing that if he dallied with the princess that his life was forfeit, Endrin performed a major feat of will to resist the princess' advances. This great feat of will has been misunderstood by various companions ever since. Due to his excellent singing and playing, Endrin has gained access to the courts of great monarchs. He has impressed various nobility across continents and planes. He is known far and wide and is in great demand as a performer. He has lately moved to the city of ___ near the Forest of Giant Creatures where he plans on marrying the daughter of the Mayor of the city and petitioning the Duke of Goonst to be made Lord of the city. Endrin the Magnificent, Male Elf, Aquatic Brd6: CR 6; Medium Humanoid (Aquatic,Elf); HD 6d6+6(Bard) ; hp 31; Init +7; Spd 30, Swim 40; AC:23 (Flatfooted:20 Touch:15); Atk +5 base melee, +7 base ranged; +6 (1d6+2+1d6, +1 Rapier); +9 (1d6+2, +2 Shortbow, composite); SQ: Immunity: Sleep Effects (Ex), Superior Low-light Vision (Ex), Gills (Ex), +2 Saves vs. Spells and Spell-like Effects; AL NG; SV Fort +6, Ref +11, Will +9; STR 12, DEX 16, CON 13, INT 15, WIS 12, CHA 20. Skills: Appraise +7, Bluff +10, Craft (Gemcutting) +9, Craft (Shipmaking) +5, Decipher Script +4, Diplomacy +18, Forgery +3, Gather Information +6, Hide +11, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (Goonst) +2, Knowledge (History) +3, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +5, Listen +3, Perform (Dance) +7, Perform (Percussion) +6, Perform (Sing) +14, Perform (String Instruments) +14, Perform (Wind Instruments) +6, Perform +13, Search +5, Sense Motive +7, Spot +4, Swim +9. Feats: Armor Proficiency: light, Improved Initiative, Lingering Song, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency. Possessions: Weapons: +1 Rapier: Keen, Shock (18,320 gp); +2 Shortbow, composite (8,375 gp). Armor: Chain Shirt of the Deep (26,250 gp). Magic: Wondrous: Cloak of Charisma +4 (16,000 gp); Wondrous: Lyre of Building (13,000 gp); Wondrous: Vest of Resistance +3 (9,000 gp); Wondrous: Heward`s Handy Haversack (2,000 gp); Ring: Protection +2 (8,000 gp); Wondrous: Orb of Pleasant Breezes (33,000 gp); Wondrous: Decanter of Endless Water (9,000 gp); Ring: Chameleon Power (12,700 gp); Wondrous: Boots of the Winterlands (2,500 gp); Wondrous: Amulet of Natural Armor +2 (8,000 gp). Plays host to a group of Campestries, which are 7 mushroom-like people. They sing along with any stringed instrument being played, providing a +4 bonus to Perform (String Instruments). They will remain with Endrin until he loses a bardic challenge with another bard. An elf with greenish tinted skin. Long silver hair with gold streak, often braided with colorful ribbons. Grey eyes with green flecks. Endrin wears brightly colored clothes (often silk) so that he can be easily seen from a distance. Some people would say his clothes are garish. Others would say obnoxiously loud. Endrin doesn't care - he wants to be noticed. He has performed for: - Duke of Goonst - King of City of the Pass - Grand Countess of Vethrok - Duke of Iron Shaft - Esteemed Merchant Lord of Bel.Amoth.Ur - Duke d'Barge - Queen of Drommon Hive, chief portion of the Collective Overmind - Texalorius, minir hierarch of the 4th level of Hell - Count Alexis of Kiel Music learned: - sacred hyms of Glordiadel - dwarven drum songs from Kingdom of the Blue Hills - squeak music of red-skinned pygmy people beyond gates in caves - reed music of the fraints of Great hive of Drommond (not really) Category:Caldefor